


Dragon Eye

by Brill (HalfLight)



Series: Dragon Blood [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dragon-Blooded, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: There's a side to Xander that he very rarely shows to others. Kaze insists on seeing it one night.AU where the Royals have a draconic side to their personalities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Shadow and I are both ABSOLUTE TRASH for dragons, at least (and Xander/Kaze), so we have this shared headcanon where the Royals demonstrate their draconic powers/tendencies WAAAAAAY more than just activating dragon veins, to varying degrees. This was the result of me taking something I once read in Elizabeth Haydon's Symphony of Ages series and running with it, much like a majestic quarterback sprints down the field towards the goal. So, uh. I can't wholly take credit for this idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s it like?”

“Mm?”  Xander opens one eye, taking a moment to process Kaze’s words. The warm bath water, and the back pressed against his chest, slow his thoughts down a little.  “What’s what like?” 

“Having a...dragon.”  Kaze leans forward with a vague gesture, and Xander watches drops of water scatter from his fingertips.  “Inside your head.”

Xander presses his lips together and thinks.  “It’s…” he starts, then pauses before the words can come out wrong.  He thinks a moment more, then tries again.  “Maybe I didn’t say it right when I first explained it,” Xander says.  “It’s  _ me _ .  It’s my personality, my thoughts, everything I’ve wanted or aspired to be.”

“If it’s you, then why do you worry about it so much?”

Xander sighs and rests his chin atop of Kaze’s head.  “It’s the baser parts of me, Kaze.  The urge to fight, kill, eat, hoard, and...well, ‘fuck’ I guess is the best word for it.  That sort of thing.  Except louder.  And more insistent when I’m experiencing strong emotion.”

“Hmm.”  Silence.  Then:

“I want to see it.”

Xander frowns, remaining in place even as Kaze shifts, turning in the tub to cup his jaw and run his thumb over Xander’s cheek.  He lowers his eyes, all too aware of Kaze’s searching his face.  “I don’t think you do,” Xander says.  “It’s not a pretty part of me.”

“Xander, it’s - ”

“I could seriously hurt you,” Xander says, and a note of desperation winds his voice tight as he looks up, staring into Kaze’s eyes.

A moment passes, and Kaze’s only reply is to lean in, pressing a kiss and a chuckle to Xander’s mouth.  “You told me once that it thought of me as a treasure, right?”

_ More like the crown jewel of it,  _ Xander thinks, turning his head and catching Kaze’s mouth with his own.  “Yes,” he says, eyes sliding shut.  “Something like that.”

“Then I trust it -  _ you _ \- to treat me as such.”  Kaze pulls back, and Xander marvels at how a King as powerful as himself could turn weak at the sight of deep violet eyes and a gentle smile.  “I want to know every part of you, Xander.  Please.”

Xander swears he can feel the dragon expanding against his skull, pressing up beneath his skin.   _ Mine _ , he - the dragon - thinks, the clearest thought he can discern from a raw, churning sea of emotions that Xander can’t begin to give human words to.

“...All right.  If I try to hurt you, then - ”

“Xander.”

Xander sighs in response as Kaze kisses the bridge of his nose and leans back, his smile almost childlike in its curiosity.  He shuts his eyes, sinking into the bathtub’s warmth, and lets the fire simmering in his veins roar to life.

He remembers certain moments of what follows, gleaming diamonds set in a sea of molten gold.  He remembers surging up, raking clawed fingers down Kaze’s side, drinking in a cry sweeter and finer than any wine.  He remembers indulging, taking his fill, driven higher and higher by the water’s warmth and the slick, lithe body surging up against his.  He remembers biting Kaze’s shoulder, the skin tender and soft on his tongue.  He moves, slides, he feels like he’s  _ soaring _ .

His mind clears for just a second, in a moment when Kaze reaches up to touch his face. Xander’s buried deep inside of him, and he sees skin covered in scratch marks, bites, and bruises.  Shame washes through him, and he almost reaches out to shackle the dragon once more.

But he sees Kaze’s face, the tears in his eyes, and the  _ smile _ .  The dragon in him responds with something close to joy.  He leans down to rub his forehead against Kaze’s, all but purring as he traces his knuckles over Kaze’s cheek.  Kaze’s mouth parts in a delighted little laugh, bright and shining like pearls in candlelight. Kaze takes Xander’s hand from his cheek and runs the fingers through dark sage hair.

“I love you,” he whispers.  “ _ All _ of you.”  
  
Xander’s heart fills with tenderness.  In the dragon’s presence, that tenderness catches flame, and Xander lets that blaze consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> (in case you are wondering and have read the series yes it is totally based on that one character. you will know the one if you've read the series.)
> 
> (tags that never made it: #dammit now i know why people tag AO3 fics like they do #BEHAVE YOURSELF BRILL)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
